Takashi (The New GoAnimate Movie)
Takashi is the secondary antagonist of The New GoAnimate Movie and the main antagonist of The New GoAnimate Movie 2. History ''The New GoAnimate Movie'' Takashi is later strolles down the street with Anthoine and Eleesha when they see that Ranger Quint has come back to town and recalled how they once tried to trick him by making Anthoine look like a scout. They then come across Jane. Realizing that she is a scout, they decide to get rich by tricking Jane into thinking they are friends and leading him to Ranger Quint. They later meet the greedy and selfish owner of the Indian Camp, Parkman, in the bar and the Parkman discusses his plans to send stupid indians to the Indian Camp. Takashi is shocked by this and is horrified when Parkman tells them they never return as English. Nevertheless, Takashi, Anthoine and Eleesha obey Parkman's orders out of fear and not out of money. The three encounters Jane again, and pretend to be doctors, convincing the adolescent girl that she has an allergy that can only be cured by a visit to the Indian Camp. They give him a ticket and bring him to the Indian Camp. Takashi joins Ranger Quint and Parkman, in a fight against the villains and the car chase. After the bus ramming and falling off the cliff, Takashi cries and yells at Ranger Quint, who finally get fed up with his insults, and tell him and the children to shut up, and they are later arrested off-screen. ''The New GoAnimate Movie 2'' Takashi was first seen, escaping from the prison, along with Parkman and Ranger Quint, only to have revenge on the kids. That night, Takashi steals the King's precious crown (which concealed his baldness) and subsequently abandoning it in the forbidden place, framing Matt's parents for the crime. As a result, the King freezes one of the kids' families in place and allows Rosie, Ann, Stephen, Matt, Bennett and Joyce six days to retrieve the crown. Takashi then takes advantage of the families' frozen state and steals the formula with ease, producing all alternative candies under the guise of preserving the Krusty Krab's legacy, also giving out free hats with each purchase, allowing his factory to become just as popular. When Eleesha points out that Rosie, Stephen, Matt and Joyce could retrieve the crown and unravel Takashi's plan, he reveals that he had thought ahead and hired a hitman named Little Girl to destroy the two. Later, Tom and George uncovers Takashi's scheme and threatens to report him to the King, resulting in Takashi revealing that the hats were also minded control devices, enslaving the entire population of GoCity and turning them against Tom and George. Takashi then begins turning the world into "Takashipolis", a city dedicated entirely to him, which a young Princess attempts to use as a motivation for Matt and Tom when they prepare to give up. Even when Matt and Tom, and the kids finally manage to return the crown to the King after defeating Count Dracula and Little Big Girl, this still doesn't stop Takashi as he puts a mind-controlling helmet on the King, revealing that the theft of the crown was nothing more than a ruse to lure the King under his control and take over the world for himself. Eventually, the volcano began to erupt, and after the fight, Takashi, along with Eleesha, Anthoine, Parkman, Little Girl, and Ranger Quint is blown up by the explosion, while the kids being able to remove the hats from all of the citizens. Afterwards, Takashi and the other villains falls into the sea and later chased by the sharks. Appearence Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:The New GoAnimate Movie characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cartoon Classics (characters)